


Whiskey and Pills- Destiel oneshot

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Other, Sad, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think life is exactly worth living anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Pills- Destiel oneshot

The bottle clanged against the sink, then crashed to the floor, shattering into pieces. The remaining sip of whiskey splattered out across his bare feet. A small shard of glass stuck to his pinky toe, pushing into the skin until it broke, crimson droplets forming. Dean let out a small wail, trying to suffocate the whimper that begged to be sputtered out. He bit his lip till it turned white, stifling a small sob or sorrow. ‘I’m gonna do it. Finally not be a coward. I’m going to be strong and do it.’ Dean sniffled. He slowly reached for the pill bottle that was menacingly sitting on the bathroom counter. It rattled a bit when he grasped it firmly in his hand. ‘You are no good. You have to go. Don’t be a coward.’ His own thoughts rang loudly through his ears. He swiftly wiped some of the moisture threatening to pour over his eyelids. 

He heard a soft, deep voice coming from the other side of the bathroom door. It was Cas, but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. Adrenaline and panic swept over Dean. he wanted to get this over with, to just be simply forgotten.

“Dean, are you alright? I heard a bottle being smashed earlier.” The door stifled Castiel’s concerned voice, but it was still understandable. Dean cleared his throat and began opening the bottle of pills, trying not to shake the bottle enough to give Cas a hint to what was happening. 

“I’m fine. It’s okay.” Dean’s voice was hoarse and crackly. Dean heard the doorknob rattle as he took a deep breath and took a handful of pills. His hands shook violently, almost dropping a few of the sleeping pills onto the ground.

“Let me in, Dean. I can sense something is wrong.” Cas shouted a bit, his voice echoed through the bathroom. Dean bit back a sob and tilted his head back, dumping the handful down his throat. He swallowed dryly, his eyes began to stream when he heard Cas still pounding at his door. Dean gagged, he was beginning to feel nauseous and dizzy. He clutched the sink and sunk to his knees. He regretted this, but it’s too late. 

“Cas.” Dean choked out. Dean heard the door being slammed into. The pounding was a sound equivalent to the same ruckus that had started booming inside his head. His vision was swaying. He heard the door being crashed down faintly, as if the sound was in the distance. 

“Dean! Dean!” Dean felt two arms pull him up into a sitting position. Cas’ voice echoed softly through his ears. Dean mumbled something incoherent. Cas glanced at the pill bottle and shattered whiskey bottle and realized what Dean’s intentions were. Cas stuck two fingers down Dean’s throat. Dean convulsed weakly and vomited all over himself and Cas. Dean’s vision then went black. Cas’ screams for Sam bounced through his hearing. 

Cas and Sam both just wanted to say I love you one more time, but Dean was gone.


End file.
